The Commencement Address
by groundcontroltomajortom
Summary: Picard delivers The Commencement Address to Starfleet Academy following the events of the episode 'The First Duty'.


The Commencement Address

Jean-Luc Picard looked up from the lectern on which his notes were scattered. Three steep banks of seating were gradually being filled by cadets, some of whom would, in the next hour or so, become officers.

He always felt a deep sense of anxiety before making a speech. It was the first he had given at the Academy. Admiral Brand had approached him on two previous occasions yet he had found ready excuses not to come. Now that he stood at the front of this familiar hall, the reason behind those excuses seemed closer at hand than ever.

Wesley Crusher had arrived early. He was sat on the end of one of the upper rows, clearly looking anywhere but at Picard. Given what had happened over the past three days, this was of no surprise to the Captain. He doubted that they would speak again before the _Enterprise_ left orbit.

The cadets filed in until every spare inch of seating was taken. Those who arrived late stood on the steps at the end of each row. The finalists were whispering keenly to each other at the front, clearly excited at the prospect of graduating. Picard stepped down from the lectern, noticing that Wesley was still sat very much alone. He exchanged a smile with Admiral Brand, who was walking in the opposite direction. The chamber started echoing with applause.

'Just the introduction, Jean-Luc, I'll be brief,' she whispered to him as he passed.

Picard sat in the seat that Brand had just vacated, just to the right of the lectern with the other lecturers. They were all experienced and decorated officers, which made their dress uniforms look all the more impressive on this humid July day. Indeed, some of the elder lecturers seemed to be on the verge of sleep.

'...Jean-Luc Picard,' he heard, bringing him out of his reverie. As he looked round, he noticed Admiral Brand beckoning him towards the lectern.

He walked stiffly, not daring to glance in the direction of the cacophonous applause. The three steps up to the lectern were navigated easily enough, though it was with some surprise that he noticed that the applause was still ongoing and that it was even accompanied by the occasional cheer.

Picard held up his right hand briefly, partly in acknowledgement but also to buy a moment of silence to compose himself.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, graduates and students of Starfleet Academy, I would very much like to have to spoken to you today in more fortunate circumstances. The Commencement Address is meant to be one of optimism about the bright future that awaits you in Starfleet.'

He paused, picking out Wesley, who returned his gaze.

'Yet, I feel it appropriate that this address should also commemorate the life of Joshua Albert, a young man who through no fault of his own, has been denied that future.'

Picard spotted Boothby in the viewing area at the back. The groundskeeper nodded at him.

'Of course, all of you are by now familiar with the events of the last few days and I am not here to repeat what you have already been told. However, I would be confident in saying that none of you are familiar with an event that happened forty years ago, just across the courtyard from this hall.'

Most of the cadets were listening, though Picard could pick out two sophomores whispering to each other at the back.

'I made a very grave mistake that evening, one that has lived with me ever since.'

The whispering had ceased. He had their full attention.

'One evening, after drinking an improbable amount of beer with two of my friends, we were walking back towards our hall. The campus was unusually quiet that night. Indeed, most cadets were still arriving at the bar by the time we had left it.'

Picard risked a smile. He was rewarded with low murmur of laughter.

'On our way back, one of my friends, Marta, went on a few yards ahead of us. Me and my other friend, Corey, began a raucous chorus of _Frere Jacques_ which woke Boothby, whose room was just above where we were standing.'

He looked again at the old groundskeeper, who had turned very pale.

'Across the courtyard, we heard a sharp scream. Me and Corey ran to the source of it, to find Marta momentarily held at the arms by a cadet called Felix Rylance. I failed to notice the large number of PADD's littering the area, the calm expression on Marta's face or the sincere apology that Rylance was in the process of making.'

Picard noticed that Wesley was leaning forward from the bench.

'I fractured three of his ribs and his left eye socket. If it hadn't been for Boothby's arrival, I dread to think what might have happened. Thankfully, he and Corey were able to drag me away whilst the medics arrived to see to Cadet Rylance.'

He could feel Brand watching him. This was a distinct departure from the transcript he had sent her.

'I woke up the next morning in the brig, with Marta standing outside. She explained that she had collided with Rylance, who was on his way to the library. He had helped her get to her feet, at which point I arrived with Corey. Boothby had seen the entire incident and had explained it to our warden.'

Joshua Albert's father was stood at the front of the viewing area. His arms were crossed.

'When he came to, Cadet Rylance asked that I should not be charged. He believed that the entire incident was a misunderstanding and told me as much. To attempt to redeem myself, I befriended Felix Rylance, a kind and unassuming young man who has gone on to be a successful cartography officer on several vessels.'

Picard shuffled his notes, not that he needed them.

'Many others at the academy did not share his forgiving spirit. For a month, I walked around the grounds between classes, largely on my own, feeling utterly deflated until Boothby got sick of the sight of me and told me so.'

This was greeted with a roar of laughter.

'So, I talked to Corey and Marta, who had been understandably cool towards me. We put it behind us and I learnt from a mistake which almost cost me all of this.'

No sound could be heard in the auditorium.

'As it turns out, it was not to be my last error of judgement when it came to picking a fight but that is a story for another day.'

Wesley laughed. Picard had shared the anecdote about how he got his artificial heart on a long shuttle trip together.

'So, I stand before you today not as a superior officer or a graduate of this institution but as a human who is just as prone as any of you are to error. In that spirit, I would urge you to think of your mistakes and those of others and ask whether you can find it within yourself to forgive them.'

Picard noticed for the first time that Beverly was watching, standing a few metres to the right of Boothby.

'I have always believed that my life has been defined as much by my mistakes as my triumphs and I have therefore lived without fear of failure, having already experienced such an abject one. So, in that spirit, I urge all of you to embrace those mistakes and let the lessons that you have learned from them echo throughout your lives. Thank you.'

A round of applause began. Picard stepped down from the lectern, relieved it was over.


End file.
